


Life is a Song

by Hero4Good



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Love/Hate, M/M, Name Changes, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Later on), Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero4Good/pseuds/Hero4Good
Summary: "It had been just a one night stand. There was no possible way that… That was correct."For young Singer, life couldn't have been any worse, hated by your carrier and having no clue who your sire was. Don't worry this should get better, Singer.orFollow the adventures of the son of Tarnma as he figures out who he is amongst the Lost Light crew.I had a spark of an idea and began typing. Who knows how long I'll stick with this idea, cause I sure as heck don't know.Warnings for later on: Violence, Explicit sex, gore. Rating will change at some point.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue is short, but I hope to make the rest of the chapters much longer.

It had been just a one night stand. There was no possible way that… That was correct.

Pharma let a heavy chuff of grief wheeze from his side vents. His blue servo clutched the edge of his desk as he shakily sat down in his office chair. Blue optics locked onto the screen of the datapad in his other servo.

Digits curling around the edge of the fragile screen in distraught rage causing fractures to travel up the pale blue glass. Pharma snarled and threw the datapad across the room, the wall finishing cracking the screen with a loud crash.

Pharma swept his arm over his desktop, sending trinkets and informational datapads scattering onto the floor. Two fists dented the desktop as Pharma felt tears bubble at his optics. A broken sob barked from his throat, slowly letting his helm drop in between his fists.

“Why me… why now?” He rasped out as he hunched over his desk. His digits scraped along the metal, tears running down his cheek to pool in small puddles. Pharma’s chassis heaved in a trembling vent while his optics trailed along the edge of the desk to his torso. The golden glass of his cockpit shined against his blue orbs. It was taunting him.

With a feral growl Pharma sat up, a servo going to the curve of glass. Inside of him was a spawn of a bastard, and he had to get it out. Digits arching at the glass, leaving lines of cracks, Pharma applied pressure to his midsection. Anger filled his processor, making his spark swirl rapidly in his chassis.

Golden shards shattered into his lap as his digits broke through the glass. He clenched his jaw in pain, feeling his hinges creak with tension. No cry left him, but large droplets of fluid fell from his faceplates.

All the fight left his frame, the servo digging into his torso going limp in his cockpit as he leaned his helm back against his chair. A sob filled the room as Pharma’s other servo came up to cover his optics. Pharma vented shakily as he gulped in air to cool his rapidly heating frame.  
“Primus damn you, Tarn. Frag you and you fragging spike.” Pharma whispered, his optics going offline. The dark room grew cold as the Chief Medical Officer of the Delphi facility slumped in his chair and cried himself to recharge. One sickening thought stabbing at his spark everytime he hiccuped.

He was carrying a piece of Tarn inside of him, and he couldn’t tell him or anyone about it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Singer's early life is actually to be explained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We now will actually get into some meat. I only skimmed it for errors, so their might be some.

_ 4 Stellar Cycles later… _

 

Two white and red pedes stopped next to the edge of a medical berth, paint flaking off revealing patches of past paint. He hummed his left pede tapping the ground softly as a soft cluck left his intake. “Where..” He murmured to himself.

 

A poorly muffled giggle made his derma twitch into a smile, his servos going to his hips as he slowly leaned to the side to peer under the empty berth. “Well would you look at that, I didn’t realize we had little petramice running around.” He said with a optic crinkling smile.

 

Another small giggle had Ambulon crouching down to catch a small frame and haul him out from under the berth. The little mechling squealed and kicked his pedes, flailing his arms to get free of the medic’s grasp. Ambulon grunted as a orange and red arm hit him in the helm. 

 

“Alright alright, Singer calm down.” Ambulon murmured as he shifted the young seekerlet in his arms to put him on his hip. Said mechling looked up with bright blue optics set in warm grey faceplates. A smile split his face as his wing stubs wiggled around happily.

 

“Again Ambie!” He chirped in a sing songy tone that earned him his name. Ambulon chuckled and shook his helm, sighing softly.

 

“Sorry kiddo, I have work to do, and if Pharma found out I brought you in here… well you know how’d that end.” Ambulon said in a dejected tone. Singer instantly frowned, his mood turning troubled, and his helm slowly tipping to rest against Ambulon’s chassis. 

 

Ambulon gulped and rubbed in between the young mech’s wing stubs, as Singer’s chubby digits curled into the larger mech’s chassis. Ambulon had found out about Pharma being sparked by accident, that being he walked in on Pharma trying to scan his abdomen. Pharma of course couldn’t just blow it off like it was nothing. So he told his subordinate his was sparked, and he said it was one of the patients that were long gone. Ambulon could have guessed he was lying about that part, but he was too flabbergasted to. The day that Ambulon found out about Pharma’s condition, had been life changing. Especially since Pharma acted like he wasn’t sparked, which forced Ambulon to cut the Chief Medical Officer’s work in half so Pharma wasn’t stressing. He had gotten yelled at for it, but it was for the better of the sparkling. 

 

Ambulon had told First Aid only a month before Pharma actually had little Singer. The  _ only  _ reason he told First Aid was because Pharma was starting to stay in berth and craved random things. He instantly regretted telling the younger medic, for First Aid became over excited and constantly asked Pharma about how he felt. Pharma was not impressed.

 

But when the fateful day came, Pharma had suddenly commed Ambulon for help from his quarters. Ambulon dragged First Aid from the main medibay to Pharma’s berthroom. Pharma had held Ambulon’s servo as he gave birth to the seekerlet. It had been successful down to the T, well successful in the optics of two medics that had never helped with sparkling birth before.

 

The spark breaking part had been that Pharma did even want to see the swaddled mechling. He didn’t even name him. Ambulon had taken the little mech to his quarters and kept him there for the night, maybe Pharma was just scared of having a creation.

 

That wasn’t the case. Either Pharma hated sparklings or he hated the sire of the mechling, but the next day he acted as though nothing ever happened the day before. Sure he limped a bit, and should have been in berth for the next few days, but he went on being the Chief Medic of the facility. Ambulon was confused more then anything, as was First Aid. 

 

The two of them spent the next few stellar cycles raising the mechling, he had no name up until his first words. Ambulon had been playing some classical music from the Golden Age in his quarters during his downtime. The little white legged and orange chassised mechling was building with blocks while bobbing his crimson helm to the tune of the music. He giggled and stood up going to where Ambulon was laid out on his berth reading. 

 

“Ambie! What this?” The nameless mech asked, with bright curious blue optics. Ambulon set his datapad down to roll onto his side and look at the mechling.

 

“What is what?” Ambulon questioned, helm tilting to the side as the mechling clambered up onto his berth. The seekerlet plopped down and pointed to his red audios. 

 

“The sound.” He clarified bouncing in place to the tune. Ambulon tilted his helm with a smile, getting up and sitting lotus style in front of the mechling.

 

“It’s music. Do you like it?”

 

The little mech paused to look up at the gold framed grey faceplates of his caretaker. “Yes! It’s pretty.” He churned out, humming the tune while his wing stubs flared up in his excitement to learn something new.

 

Ambulon grinned and leane dover his berth to turn up the recording on a music player. He then scooped up the little mech, putting him in the space his legs made, and hugging him close. “Alright, so you like music. And you can hum…” 

 

The mechling nodded in agreement and looked up at Ambulon as the medic looked down at him in thought. “Singer.” He finally said in a soft tone.

 

The mechling tilted his helm in confusion. “Singer?” He asked hugging the larger mech’s arms that rested around his midsection. Ambulon smiled and nodded.

 

“I think Singer is a perfect name for such a handsome mechling.” Ambulon said while booping the warm grey nose. Singer blinked his wide optics off and on before a grin split his face. 

 

Even though his biological carrier loathed him, at least he had Ambulon to love him like Pharma never did. 

 

Ambulon blinked away the past while shaking his helm. “Well, Singer, I’ll turn on some music for you and you can take a nap.” He said his pedes softly clicking as he walked out of the medibay.

 

Singer groaned and leaned back in Ambulon’s arms. “Do I have to take a nap?” he asked his optics hopeful for his caretaker to say yes.

 

Ambulon chuckled and tutted the young mech, “No, you need to take a nap, then when I gets off my shift, then we can play Hide and Seek.” The medic said with a smile that had Singer groaning louder, even as he rubbed his optics tiredly.

 

“Ugghh, fine… can I listen to classical?” He asked, as he curled into Ambulon’s chassis, his small wing stubs slowly going lax on his back while his sunset orange and crimson arms tucked into his frame.

 

Ambulon sniggered softly and reached up to run his red servo over nearly matching shade of red that made up the little seekerlet’s helm. “Of course.” 

 

Ambulon walked down the nearly silent hallway to his quarters, the only sound being the thump of his pedes and the hissing of vents overhead. He gasped in surprise as Pharma suddenly rounded the corner, holding a few datapads under his arm. The white seeker growled as he sidestepped to avoid colliding with the two. 

 

“You’re supposed to be on duty.” Pharma snapped cruelly, his wings flicking in his sour mood. Ambulon nodded in acknowledgement parting his derma to speak before going rigid as Singer spoke.

 

“We were playing Hide and Seek.” He said with a charming smile, maybe his carrier would notice him this time. All the little mech received was a cold sneer and a flash of blue optics.

“Oh so it’s your fault my medic isn’t on duty?” He tsked, his nose scrunching up with his distaste for the little abomination he had birthed. Singer gulped and ducked his helm, hiding his Ambulon’s chassis. 

 

“He didn’t me that I’m putting him to berth right now, and I’ll be on shift shortly.” He said with an awkward smile, trying to blow off that he wasn’t working at the moment.

 

“Make that this shift and next shift, Ambulon. Have fun.” Pharma barked, turning with half lit optics to saunter away. Ambulon’s shoulders slumped as he hugged Singer closer.

 

“Looks like you’ll have to play with First Aid when he gets of shift.” Ambulon said with a frown making Singer sniffle and gulp. 

 

“Why does he hate me?” Singer asked his little voice breaking.

 

Ambulon worked his jaw for an answer, only to start walking to his quarters again.

 

“I don’t know, Singer. I don’t know.”


End file.
